User blog:Daburu/BT04 Story
Main Story Leave Teatime For After the Battle (Nina & Liliana) Afternoon teatime. Refined classical music would always flow out of Nina's room around then. Nina loved to pick and brew black tea according to her mood that day and have her favorite scones and cakes placed on a tea stand. Her tea companion was her covenantor, Liliana. That day, Liliana smiled and apologized as she came a little late. Nina gave no indication of minding Liliana's tardiness and returned the smile. "I just finished steaming it." But when Liliana started to take out small bottles out of the bag she was clutching one by one and place them on the table, Nina couldn't help but widen her eyes a little in surprise. "What are these?" "It's honey." Liliana had found a honey vendor when walking through town and bought some. "The person at the store said it goes well with black tea, so I wanted to try it." "...But don't you think this to be a little much? Why so many..." There were 16 bottles of honey on the table. Nina was understandably perplexed. "The taste of honey depends on the flower." "Flower?" Lotus, acacia, horse chestnut, mandarin, coffee, tea tree, thyme, rosemary, lavender, apple, plain chestnut, buckwheat, lime, coleseed, clover... upon closer inspection, the bottles were each labeled with flower types. "My favorite is the mandarin honey." Liliana said and drizzled a copious amount of honey into her tea. "...Don't you think that is a little much?" Nina raised her brows dubiously. She personally loved the taste of plain black tea. "Have a sip," offered Liliana. Nina apprehensively tasted the honeyed tea. "...Delicious!" she exclaimed, her cheeks red with surprise. "Then how does this flower taste?" After that, Nina brewed more tea and tested the different kinds of honey. Liliana was satisfied to see that Nina liked it. "I'd like for these moment to continue forever..." she said. Afternoon teatime was filled with the peace she loved so. Despite her feelings, ironically the alarm sounded and signaled an end to their peaceful time. Nina and Liliana deployed urgently and headed to the scene. "Why does the fighting never stop..." Liliana murmured dejectedly. "That's why we must be the ones to stop it." Nina sensed Liliana's sadness and spoke to encourage her. Liliana stifled her grief and nodded reassuringly. At the scene, a park, three foreigners had attacked a police van and trance jacked some criminals. "We're from ALCA. Further misconduct will not be overlooked." Nina, tranced with Liliana, wielded a lily staff and stood in the way of the foreigners. They had already destroyed the park's flower beds. Liliana's heart broke at the sight. "...First with words," she strained, and Nina nodded. "Cease your futile resistance. We would like to not resort to violence if possible. Will you immediately un-trance jack and turn yourselves in?" What the pair heard back in response was sneers. Her voice hadn't reached the foreigners who possessed the criminals' evil hearts. "'Cease your futile resistance'? Absurd." "Their hearts are... fascinating..." "We want to rampage more." The formerly Tritomy-affiliated military machine foreigners were all several times larger than Nina. They looked down at her and approached. Nina was not fazed by her opponents and continued. "...We would like to avoid battle with you. What will you do? How about you stop this violence and have afternoon tea with us?" The foreigners' ridiculing laughs echoed. "Are you an idiot!? Just try to stop us!!" The foreigners didn't listen and rushed at her. "...There's no alternative." Liliana sighed. "...I suppose so." Nina held the lily staff up high. "Logic Drive: Flower Garden Blessing!" At that moment, countless petals flew in the air and the smell of sweet flowers enveloped the area. The foreigners stopped in their tracks and their wickedly twisted expressions relaxed. They dropped their weapons and kneeled as if they were falling apart. One by one, they fell down. "This is... her power...!" By the time they realized how frightening the pair's strength was, it was too late. The foreigners lost their will to fight and peacefully and pleasantly fell asleep. Once it was over, Nina and Liliana undid their trance. The two of them looked contentedly over the sleeping foreigners and spoke with compassion. "I would hope they have a change of heart from this..." "Yes... I'm sure it'll be fine." Nina and Liliana held hands and hoped. Roar Once More (Sena & Lyra) "Sena, come back!! Come back!!" The commander's voice didn't reach Sena. The next thing she knew, she was lost in running. Several hundred meters in front of her eyes and nose, a friend was suffering. When she knew that, Sena couldn't turn away. Location: the shopping mall. Sena was out of breath by the time she got there, and a mountain of debris had built up. Sena went down into the basement to avoid being noticed by the enemy. She lost contact with the commander and her allies when she reached the B2 parking garage. Her friend was supposed to evacuate there since she could no longer fight. "It's me. You okay?" Sena whispered into her logigraph, calling her friend as she went further into the garage. "Sena!" came a relieved voice. Her friend appeared out of the shadows of the car they were hiding behind. At the same time, their expression turned to surprise. "Sena... you're not tranced!" Yes, right now Sena was currently no different than any citizen. If she got into the Paradox Zone, she was in danger of getting paradox sick. "Exactly, let's hurry. Evacuating you takes priority right now." She took her friend by the hand and was about to leave. Then the ceiling fell in with a loud crash and light shone into the pitch-black garage. The enemy had noticed Sena's presence. A giant crocodile beastman appeared from the rubble. "Like moths to a flame..." The enemy laughed boldly. "I'll be a decoy. You run," Sena told her friend with no hesitation. "But!" "I'll be fine. I won't be so stupid as to get paradox sick. Sena smiled to reassure her friend and went toward the enemy. "I'll praise your bravery... but that alone!!" The enemy mercilessly moved to punch Sena. Sena dodged its fist by a hair's breadth. "What!?" The enemy assumed there must have been some mistake, and assaulted Sena one more time. Again, Sena just barely evaded the attack. "Stop moving!" "You're nothing special. Compared to him, your..." "Him...?" "I mean somebody way stronger than you. Compared to him, your attacks aren't a big deal." "Impudent little!!" Just as Sena had calculated, the enemy had been riled up by her provocation and attacked again. She was the only thing they saw. Sena checked out of the corner of her eye to see that her friend had gotten away and had a moment of relief. The problem that arose now was how to get herself out of this predicament. She kept frantically avoiding the enemy's attacks, but their fists at last started to graze her and she knelt down. "You've taken up too much of my time..." The enemy approached Sena and the paradox zone expanded toward her feet. She had no chance of winning this battle, but Sena's fighting spirit wasn't extinguished. Sena stood up and struck a fighting pose against her enemy. "I see how it is... then die if you so want to!!" The enemy was about to deal a finishing blow -- but then. A wolf-like silhouette jumped out of the shadows and rammed against Sena. Sena was thrown down by the impact, causing the enemy's attack to miss. Her surprise was brief, and Sena shouted toward the familiar wolf-like figure. "Lyra!" "Reckless as ever..." Lyra said with an exasperated expression. "You came to help me!?" "I told you I'd come to save you if you ever got into something you couldn't handle..." Sena unconsciously smiled at how awkwardly Lyra was acting. "No time to waste sitting around. Let's do it." "Do it?" "Trance. Otherwise we can't beat that, you know?" "You and me, trance...!?" Sena was bewildered at the prospect of trancing with an untested partner. Yet it was not the time to be hesitating. "...Got it. Let's covenant!" Thus Sena and Lyra tranced. Suddenly, Sena felt something beyond her imagination. Her body was filled with power. "UWOOOOOA!!!" The enemy moved to strike again. "Crimson Moon Fang!!!" "!?" Sena's keen strike sent the enemy flying. "Amazing! Incredible, Lyra!" "No time to be impressed. Remember that move of mine?" "...Of course." Sena nodded reassuringly. There was no way she would forget. Lyra's special move had saved her from a crisis before. "Logic Drive! Moonlight Roar!!!" Sena and Lyra's deepfelt cries overlapped. The roar made shockwaves, making the enemy collapse. "...Way to go." "You too, Lyra." Joining hands with an enemy you had formerly exchanged punches with -- that was what Sena rejoiced the most in. Nina's Sis is Me! (Nina & Aisha) "That's close to here! We'll go!" Once she informed the commander over transmission, Aisha grabbed Nina's hand and started running. "Let's go!" The enemy had appeared within several hundred meters. It was a complete coincidence that Aisha and Nina were close by, but Aisha was excited. I'm lucky today! Aisha and Nina were a powerful team. They hadn't failed once in their seven missions to date. They quickly finished off the enemy. Aisha had a fair amount of confidence in her record and was antsy for the next mission. Just as she was thinking as much, an enemy had appeared. She couldn't help but be in high spirits. "Please wait!" Once they were right in front of the scene, Nina suddenly let go of her hand. "Shouldn't we wait to enter battle until after learning a little more about the enemy?" "Huh?" "Things have been going too well, so I am a little uneasy..." Aisha laughed nonchalantly at how serious Nina was acting. She spoke to her like an older sister encouraging her younger sibling. "Nina, don't be afraid. It'll be fine. Leave it to your sis! We're invincible!" "But!" "Enough, let's hurry and go!" Aisha once again took Nina by the hand, not taking no for an answer. At this point, there was no choice but to do it. Nina, tranced with Aisha, arrived at the scene proper before the enemy. It was a robot-type foreigner from Tritomy. "All right! Let's make this quick, as usual!!" Following Aisha's energetic instructions, Nina approached the enemy with agile martial arts and fired a ki blast from the palms of her padded hands. The shot always destroyed the enemy's body from the inside and made them unable to fight. Aisha chuckled, expecting the same pattern as usual. Whoops... won again. Ehhe~ But -- the enemy moved. "Whaaaaat!? Whyyyyyyyyy!?" On the other hand, Nina calmly evaded the enemy's counter and distanced herself. "How did it...!?" Nina answered Aisha's panicking simply. "The enemy is a robot. Its insides are mechanical, thus the usual ki blast would not work..." "What!? What!? Then what do we do!? We can't win!!!" Aisha's mind was in a state of chaos. "It's fine." This time it was Nina who smiled nonchalantly. "If we can't destroy it from the inside, we'll have to keep damaging it enough on the outside..." "But..." "Aisha, there is nothing to fear. We are invincible, are we not?" Nina's kind and graceful smile steadied Aisha's trembling. "...I know. Sorry, Nina." "?" "Next time, I'll be sure to listen to you..." Nina giggled slightly at Aisha's sudden meekness. Which one of us is the older one... And thus: That battle was the first long one Nina and Aisha had up to that point, having finished seven consecutive battles with one blow. The fight held out almost until their trance limit. The pair returned to headquarters in the transporter. Aisha was exhausted and asleep. Zzzz... we really are invincible... Nina watched beside her. "Let's keep doing our best from now on, 'sis'." (Veronica & Rhodanthe) (Yukari & Sandra) (Yukari & Shiita) (Ashley & Sugar) (Chloe & Teeb) (Ashley & Luca) (Aoi & Arve) (Sieg & Megaru) (Aoi & Pino) Category:Blog posts